


[磊龙]小妈

by Mussa1997



Category: all居
Genre: M/M, 小妈
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 00:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mussa1997/pseuds/Mussa1997
Summary: 拉郎，莫上升





	[磊龙]小妈

朱一龙今年31岁，笑起来时眼角已经有了些细纹，吴磊明知是他眼大的缘故，却还总是拿话刺儿他。

　　男人穿着睡衣，笑着端来早餐，在吴磊看来漂亮却莫名碍眼，他把冒着热气儿的包子拿在嘴边道：“别笑了，一堆褶子，我爸是不是就是看不下去了才出差的。”说完也不去看男人的反应，只低头啃了一口包子。

　　笑容缓缓僵在朱一龙脸上，他无奈地抿了抿嘴巴，明知不该听半大孩子的气话，却还是忍不住摸了摸自己的眼角，听吴磊哼了一声后急忙放下了手。

 

　　每天的交流基本上便只限于饭桌上了。晚上回来时，热饭摆好放在桌上，碗筷却只有一副，吴磊懒得去猜男人是什么意思，眼不见为净，他倒乐得自己吃。

　　吴磊高三，成绩不好不坏，理综数学都不错，英语却实在糟糕，试卷一片红，他皱了皱眉头，往常总是当没看见似的塞在一边就好，今天不知怎么，鬼迷心窍地拿了卷子去找朱一龙。这是他家，他便理所当然似的直接推了门进去。

　　朱一龙吓了一跳，披在身上的毯子也滑到了地上，看到来人，他放下手里的书，扶了扶眼镜小声道：“小磊…？”

　　吴磊看了看他的银框眼镜，很快移开视线，把卷子往桌上一放，生硬说道：“给我讲讲。”

　　透明镜片后的眼睛睁大了些，笑意渐渐浮上了脸，吴磊却讨厌他这种眼神，“不想讲算了。”说着就要把试卷拿走。朱一龙急忙一手按住卷子，一手抓住男孩衣角。

　　“我现在就给你看。”

　　他在看试卷，男孩也在看他。

　　朱一龙总是站得不那么挺直，说是驼背似乎又有些言重，不能说是畏缩，但总不是那样自信的体态，当他低下头时，后颈的椎骨和脊背上的蝴蝶骨便格外明显。毯子掉在地上还没来得及捡，他只穿了件深蓝色的睡衣，布料服帖地轻覆在皮肤上，那层细绒在灯光下流转出不同层次色彩的光辉，好像在…在勾勒着他的皮肤与骨骼。

　　仅有的露出的那一小节后颈白的惊人。吴磊记得，曾有天课间，女孩子们围着班花叽叽喳喳地夸她今天的妆容好看，粉底白得自然，小姑娘红着脸跟大家分享化妆品，看到吴磊投来的眼神目光还有些闪烁。然而吴磊只看了一眼就收回了视线，皱着眉头开始继续写题，试图把脑子里不知所谓的东西挤开，可他越是避开，那念头却越发清晰了起来，那些令人不齿的，让他难以释怀的画面几乎充斥着他的脑袋。

　　“白什么白啊，还没朱一龙白。”这念头让他几乎立时打了个冷战。

　　朱一龙还在看他的试卷，头小幅度地左右转动，半长不短的碎发轻轻扫着自己的脖子，吴磊觉得心痒，好像那柔软的头发是在挠着他的心脏一样，于是他伸手捏住了那细瘦的脖颈。

　　“小磊？”朱一龙愣了愣，轻轻扭头唤他。

　　“朱老师当时就是这样勾引我爸的吗？”少年人热乎乎的手在冷雪一样的皮肤上摩挲，“这么多年了，我一直想问，教我英语的家教老师，是怎么把课上到我爸床上的呢？”

　　“小磊……”他感受到男人的颤抖，像什么脆弱的小动物，在狩猎者的獠牙下徒劳地掩饰自己的惊惶。他摸了摸男人耳后的小痣，嗤笑一声，拿走卷子回了自己房间。

 

　　周三晚上回来时，饭菜照例在桌上摆好，房间黑着灯，一片寂静。吴磊打开灯时才发现，朱一龙蜷在客厅的落地窗前睡着了，他赤着脚，踩在暗色的地板上，显得格外的透白。

　　吴磊轻轻地放下书包脱了鞋——他也不知道自己为什么要轻手轻脚，走到了男人面前。他穿着绒绒的白绿色毛衣，衣服很宽大，挽着袖口，袖子还是垂到了手心，衣服的下摆能够裹到他的大腿根，他正无意识地拽着衣摆挡在双腿之间，下面穿的还是宽松的睡裤。头发有些人睡着后特有的散乱，安静地闭着眼睛，看起来睡得不错。

　　他那样安逸又柔软，像有一大朵云裹在他周围，洁白而安静，又像是，他就是那云朵本身。

　　谁不想抱着云呢？

　　于是男孩就那样抱了上去，他的校服面料上还带着些室外的寒气，惊醒了沉睡的小妈，朱一龙楞了片刻，伸手环住了男孩的脊背，抚摸猫咪那样轻轻拍着他。

　　吴磊却又突然把他推开。

　　朱一龙垂了垂眼睛，又打起精神问：“吃饭了吗？”回答他的却是少年人急促的亲吻。他脸颊是冰凉的，贴在朱一龙脸上，嘴唇却干燥而滚烫，甚至还起了些干皮，在小妈柔软的嘴唇上磨蹭。朱一龙惊讶极了，忍不住想往后缩，但身后是冷硬的墙，他没有退路。

　　男人的挣扎引起少年的不满，他皱着眉头，用牙齿轻咬着朱一龙的下唇，翻身跨在他腿上，拿自己整个人把男人堵在了墙面前，朱一龙只好拿手去推他的胸脯，吴磊就势放开了他，分开了一段距离，眼睛却死死地盯着他，嘴唇紧绷着。看着他慌张地用手背蹭自己的嘴唇，看着他喘着气将散落的发丝别在耳后，直到对上他惊惶的眼睛。

　　“……小磊。”他眼眶有点泛红，低了低头，片刻后抬起脸来微笑地看着吴磊，“饭菜可能凉了，我去帮你热热，不好意思，本来说等你回来的，我竟然自己睡着了。”他准备起身，吴磊却丝毫没有要让开路的意思。

　　刚过变声期没多久的少年声音有些闷：“你不要自欺欺人，”他钳住朱一龙的手，“反正又不是第一次干这种事了。”

　　他看到男人小巧的喉结浮动了一下，近距离能感觉到他的吐息里带着咖啡的香气，他讨好似的用鼻尖蹭了蹭少年圆润的下巴：“小磊，别这样子，好不好？”像云朵分出了一缕柔软的触须轻抚过他的脸，吴磊感觉大脑一下子一片空白，等他回过神时朱一龙的嘴唇上已经沾上了血丝。

　　他眼眶里含着的水已经快要盈满了，却仍艰难地冲男孩笑着，可能是笑容带来的弧度太柔滑，眼泪就那样流了下来，他也不去擦，只是继续央求着问道：“好了吗？小磊，去吃饭，好不好？”

　　从老师变成他小妈，九年来他从来没有听过他一句话，今天也不会有例外。

　　他去扯男人松垮的睡裤，却放过了毛衣。他喜欢这件毛衣，皮肤贴在上面，柔软又温暖，朱一龙的体温全部透过纺织物传递到他的身上。窗台很凉，他细白的腿在接触到砖面时忍不住缩了缩，接着就被吴磊用手分开。他温热的手伸进小妈被毛衣遮盖住的地方，粗鲁地揉弄着，一边在他耳边问：“老师就是用这个男人不该长的东西勾引我爸的吗？”朱一龙闭着眼睛不愿意说话。

　　好在吴磊本来也没准备得到他的回答，他哼笑一声，炽热的呼吸喷洒在朱一龙耳边，接着又去啃咬他的耳朵，像只饥饿的小狼，恨不得把他整个人吃拆入腹。

　　他喘着气放开朱一龙，急躁地去脱自己的裤子，男人却没有挣扎，他只安静地靠在墙壁上看着男孩，若不去看他通红的皮肤和眼底潋滟的水光，仅看他的表情，竟是有些慈悲的。他两只眼睛弧度不同，睫毛上沾着水汽，端得是一幅道是无晴却有晴的图景，眉眼间平静如许，吴磊抬头看他时被这表情激得有些恼，伸手便去捂住他的眼。

　　“你别一幅这种表情，”吴磊的声音听起来竟有些委屈，“当我没见过你和我爸上床吗，在我面前装什么清高。”他趁着朱一龙看不到，用另一只手的手背抹了抹眼睛，“我拿你当唯一的老师、朋友，当成哥哥，”他自嘲地笑了一声，“结果是给自己找了个男后妈。”

　　他感觉到朱一龙的睫毛在他手心刮擦了一下，接着男人拿两只手抱住了他的胳膊，轻轻移开了挡在自己面前的手，接着，少年被一个温暖的怀抱接纳，朱一龙跪在窗台上抱了他许久，亲了亲他的耳垂，轻轻说道：“做你想做的。”吴磊把他推到可以看见的地方，轻轻吻去了挂在他下巴的泪滴。

　　吴磊也坐上了窗台，把男人抱在了自己腿上，小时候他觉得他很高大，现在却可以轻而易举地把人团在怀里。他揉捏着那两团饱满的臀肉，朱一龙配合地双手环在他脖子上，在少年把自己送进来的一刻紧紧地抱住了他，头埋在男孩的肩上，把眼泪和喘 息都留在那里。

　　朱一龙没有带眼镜，随着少年的挺动轻轻摇晃着，玻璃窗外的灯火色彩各异，在近视的眼中如同打翻的色盘一般晕染在一起，又在晃动中铺满整个世界，好像暂时地把夜色驱逐出了他的视野，竟然意外的安心，于是他收回目光，抱紧男孩，在他乱蓬蓬的发顶，轻轻蹭出了一个小窝。

——完——


End file.
